


Что, ты никогда не читал порно?

by Bat_out_of_hell



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Skinny!Steve, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell
Summary: Фанфик, в котором Стив маленький хипстернутый засранец, а бедный Баки просто смущенный влюблённый панк.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What, you never read smut before?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705267) by [Razzamatazz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzamatazz/pseuds/Razzamatazz). 



Вместе с этим парнем у Баки были уроки истории. Он был тощим, маленьким хипстером с большими голубыми глазами, прятавшимися за еще большими очками. На занятия он всегда приходил поздно, виновато улыбаясь преподавателю, который просто закатывал глаза, давно смирившись с тем, что Стив Роджерс вечно опаздывает. Потом Стив пробирался в заднюю часть класса и плюхался на стул рядом с Баки – это место всегда было единственным свободным.

Баки не возражал, что Стив, казалось, был единственным человеком из класса, который не приходил в ужас от одной идеи сидеть рядом с ним. Он понимал, что его пирсинг, длинные волосы и – как однажды описал кто-то – «холодные, мертвые глаза» обычно отталкивали людей, но не возражал: у него были хорошие друзья, которые видели больше, чем его «панковский» внешний вид, а еще это позволяло сидеть рядом со Стивом Роджерсом. Тем же самым Стивом Роджерсом, который по выходным участвовал в акциях протеста, который не стеснялся говорить всем и каждому то, что думал, и который – Баки лично видел – переводил старушек через дорогу.

Не то чтобы Баки был влюблен в парня. Он просто думал, что Стив интересный человек. И забавный. И умный. И очаровательно придурковатый и милый, но в то же время дико горячий. Так что да, Баки, возможно, бросил курить после того, как увидел Стива с ингалятором. И, возможно, начал носить значок гордости в надежде, что Стив будет храбрым и пригласит его куда-нибудь (или хотя бы начнет разговор о проблемах ЛГБТ-сообщества). И…

Чёрт возьми, Баки втюрился в этого парня по самые уши, а ведь они даже не разговаривали. Их самый длинный диалог произошёл, когда Стив попросил одолжить ручку, и Баки в спешке рассыпал всё содержимое пенала.

 

  
С начала урока прошло около пяти минут, когда как по сигналу показался Стив и как обычно прошёл к задним партам. Он поправил свою шапочку-бини, улыбнулся Баки своей маленькой улыбкой, выдвинул стул и скользнул на место, одновременно прошептав: «Привет».

— Привет, — так же тихо ответил Баки и криво усмехнулся. Он надеялся, что жест был больше похож на милую улыбку, чем на симптом инсульта.

Стив выложил свой учебник, блокнот и ручку и открыл нужные страницы, как будто приготовился делать заметки. На самом деле, он никогда ничего не записывал. Вместо этого он как можно незаметнее вытаскивал телефон и прятал его под партой.

Это было ещё одним фактом, который Баки заметил, когда смотрел на Стива. Нет, давайте лучше скажем, что не смотрел, скорее наблюдал — это же звучит не так жутко? В любом случае, практически каждое занятие Стив проводил, безучастно уставившись в экран телефона. Время от времени он морщил нос или кусал губы, — и, _чёрт возьми_ , он и так уже слишком отвлекал Баки, а это очаровательное выражение лица просто делало всё ещё хуже. Или лучше. Баки так и не мог определиться.

Баки и раньше пытался заглянуть краем глаза и узнать, чем таким занимался Стив, но не смог ни разу. Он знал, что тот не пишет сообщения, потому что он ничего не печатал, и не играл в Candy Crush, он просто… скроллил.

Стив поднял глаза и поймал его взгляд. Он ухмыльнулся и подмигнул Баки, который тут же покраснел и отвернулся к бубнящему о какой-то войне преподавателю. Ему удавалось не смотреть в сторону целых пять минут, пока он не сдался и не стрельнул взглядом на вновь уткнувшегося в телефон Стива. Баки решил, что с него достаточно: он хотел понять, чем таким занят Стив. Это должно было быть достаточно интересным, чтобы отвлекать его от урока истории — а все знали, что Стив Роджерс был одержим американской историей и Второй мировой войной, за что даже получил прозвище «Капитан Америка».

— Эй, Стив, что ты смотришь? — прошептал Баки, пытаясь не привлечь больше ничье внимание.

Стив слегка ошеломленно и растерянно покосился на него.

— А? — выдавил он. Баки закатил глаза и выхватил телефон из тонких пальцев. — Эй! — прошипел Стив, очевидно не желая устраивать сцену, потому что технически он вообще не должен был иметь телефон на уроке.

Баки смотрел в телефон. Казалось, это была какая-то история или вроде того. Он прочитал пару строк и почувствовал, как глаза вылезают из орбит. Это была не какая-то история, это была _порнушка_. Стив Роджерс, переводящий через дорогу старушек мальчик с большими голубыми глазами, сидел в классе, читая порно-рассказы. Баки оглянулся на ухмыляющегося на его реакцию Стива.

— Что? — наклонился тот ближе. — Зимний Солдат никогда раньше не читал порно?

Баки снова взглянул в телефон и почувствовал, как щеки окрашиваются в красный. Он продолжил читать, одновременно удивляясь, как никто из остальных учеников до сих пор не заметил его горящее лицо и поднимавшиеся всё выше и выше брови. Это было не просто порно, а довольно хардкорный фанфик по Эванстену. Баки сомневался, что когда-нибудь сможет нормально смотреть на любого из актеров после чтения о них в таких… _креативных_ позициях.

— Мистер Барнс, у вас что-то случилось? — обратился к нему преподаватель, вытягивая его из вызванного порнушкой ступора. Баки резко поднял голову, практически роняя телефон, и открыл рот, безуспешно пытаясь найти слова.

— Я в порядке, — прокашлявшись, выдавил он. Преподаватель не выглядел убежденным, но всё равно продолжил занятие.

Передавая телефон трясущемуся от беззвучного смеха Стиву, Баки очень намеренно избегал зрительного контакта.

— Оу, Баки, что случилось? У тебя встал? — пошутил тот. Баки скрестил под партой ноги в отчаянной попытке скрыть растущую эрекцию. Теперь была очередь Стива выпучивать глаза. — Серьезно? Боже мой, это просто бесценно! — ему пришлось закрыть руками рот, чтобы не взвыть от смеха.

— Заткнись, придурок, — пробормотал Баки, пытаясь думать о чем-то совершенно несексуальном. Например, о бейсболе. Он чертовски ненавидел бейсбол. — Погоди-ка, как ты меня назвал?

— Как именно? Зимним Солдатом? — переспросил Стив, вытирая выступившие от смеха слёзы. Баки не мог не заметить, как от слёз его ресницы стали казаться ещё длиннее – если это вообще возможно. Бейсбол. Мысли только о бейсболе. — О, тебя все так называют. Наверно, это потому, что ты всегда выглядишь так, будто планируешь чью-то смерть.

— Ага, прямо сейчас, например, твою, — огрызнулся он, но Стив в ответ только фыркнул. — Как ты вообще можешь читать это с пустым лицом? — он махнул рукой на телефон, который Стив вертел между пальцами. Улыбка Стива стала почти хищной, когда он придвинулся ближе и схватил Баки за руку.

— Это такая ерунда, — сказал он, записывая на коже Баки свой номер. — Позвони мне, и я покажу тебе кое-что, что _на самом деле_ заставит тебя краснеть.

 

 

Баки почти уверен, что в его мозгу только что произошло короткое замыкание, но звонок с урока спас его от необходимости как-то реагировать. Стив собрал вещи и, на прощание подмигнув, вышел из классной комнаты, оставив Баки смотреть ему вслед. _Чёрт возьми_ , подумал Баки, _придётся очень много думать о бейсболе_.


	2. Chapter 2

Стив опаздывал, снова. Не по своей вине, просто всегда находилось что-то, что его задерживало. В тот день появились какие-то придурки, которые думали, что было бы весело украсть у первокурсницы учебник и начать перекидывать его друг другу у неё над головой. К появлению Стива бедная девушка была практически в слезах. А потом эти придурки решили, что, чем продолжать ржать над девчонкой, было бы гораздо интереснее раскидать его вещи. Стив вздохнул про себя, подбирая свои учебники. Что с людьми не так? Какие-то мрази украли у ребенка книжку, а все остальные стоят и просто смотрят? Действительно, оставьте вмешательство какому-нибудь мелкому парню. С другой стороны, лучше пусть цепляются к нему, чем к любому ребенку — он, по крайней мере, к этому привык.

Он закончил собирать вещи и молча испарился в сторону класса истории, перед кабинетом проверив время: он был всего на пять минут позже. Не так уж плохо, могло быть и гораздо хуже, зато он снова сядет рядом с Баки.

Стив вроде понимал, почему никто не хотел сидеть с Баки. Должно быть, большинство людей находили его пугающим, особенно учитывая стиль одежды и вечно задумчивый вид. Ходил слух, что Баки исключили из его прошлой школы за удар в глаз учителю, когда тот сказал ему «смыть этот карандаш для глаз и перестать походить на енота». Стив никогда на это не покупался. Да, иногда Баки перебарщивал с подводкой и выглядел как (очень сексуальный) енот, но Стив сомневался в том, что тот когда-нибудь обидел хоть муху. В любом случае, он не казался агрессивным типом, особенно когда очаровательно розовел на любую улыбку Стива.

Стив сел за парту и прошептал: «Привет». Баки поздоровался в ответ и криво ухмыльнулся. Это, наверное, должно было выглядеть круто, но весь эффект был абсолютно разрушен цветущими на щеках розовыми пятнами. Стив привычно достал школьные принадлежности, хотя и сам не совсем понимал зачем, ведь никогда их не использовал. Вместо этого он разблокировал под партой телефон и открыл недавно начатый фанфик.

 

  
Не то чтобы он делал это _каждое_ занятие. Только когда тема была особенно скучной, или если рассказ был особенно хорош. В любом случае, большую часть вещей, о которых бубнил преподаватель, Стив либо уже знал, либо мог быстро прочитать в учебнике. Так что он не видел вреда в небольшом отвлечении на уроке, ведь его оценки были как всегда высоки, а фанфики помогали переживать бесконечные школьные дни.

Стив нашёл нужное место и уже начал читать, когда почувствовал, как на него кто-то смотрел. Он поднял голову, ловя взгляд Баки, и быстро ухмыльнулся, прежде чем вернуться обратно к рассказу. Ему даже не нужно было видеть, чтобы знать, что уши Баки порозовели, а сам он выглядит абсолютно растерявшимся. Стив усмехнулся про себя: можно было только представить, каким красным стал бы Баки, если бы узнал, что именно читали в трех футах от него.

Он был в середине довольно страстной сцены, когда услышал своё имя и обнаружил вопросительно смотрящего на него Баки.

— А? — только и успел переспросить Стив в замешательстве, когда внезапно телефон был вытащен у него из рук. — Эй! — прошипел он, немедленно запаниковав.

Конечно, было забавно думать о реакции Баки, но он никогда не думал, что ему доведётся это увидеть, и точно не при таких обстоятельствах.

Ну да ладно, что было сделано, то сделано, теперь он мог просто сидеть и наслаждаться шоу. Это даже не было чем-то, чего стоило стыдиться, — читать «Пятьдесят оттенков серого» считалось абсолютно нормальным, а этот фанфик был по крайней мере в десять раз лучше того дерьма.

Он откинулся на спинку стула и изумленно наблюдал, как брови Баки исчезали где-то в волосах, а лицо становилось поразительного красного оттенка. Он не смог не улыбнуться, когда Баки повернулся и посмотрел на него широкими, почти испуганными глазами.

— Что? Зимний Солдат никогда раньше не читал порно? — поддразнил он.

Прежде чем Баки мог ответить, преподаватель назвал его имя, вырывая из оцепенения. Пока выглядящий как олень в свете фар Баки безуспешно формулировал ответ, Стив практически засунул в рот кулак, пытаясь удержаться от смеха.

Когда тому наконец удалось что-то выдавить, Стив буквально плакал.

— Оу, Баки, что случилось? У тебя встал?

Баки ничего не ответил, вместо этого попытавшись незаметно скрестить под столом ноги. Глаза Стива удивленно расширились: он ожидал многого, но точно не этого.

— Серьезно? Боже мой, это просто бесценно! — выдохнул он, прежде чем снова закрыть руками рот, заглушая смех.

Баки угрюмо огрызнулся и спросил о прозвище, которым Стив его назвал. Стив подозревал, что тот просто пытался сменить тему, но всё равно ответил.

— Как именно? Зимним Солдатом? — переспросил он, вытирая слёзы. — О, тебя все так называют. Наверно, это потому, что ты всегда выглядишь так, будто планируешь чью-то смерть

Баки что-то пробормотал о планировании смерти самого Стива, а потом махнул рукой на телефон:

— Как ты вообще можешь читать это с пустым лицом?

 _Что ж, я так далеко зашёл, теперь всё или ничего_ , подумал Стив, нервно сглотнув и потянувшись к руке Баки.  
  
— Это такая ерунда, — сказал он, записывая на коже Баки свой номер телефона и пытаясь не показать, как он на самом деле нервничал. — Позвони мне, и я покажу тебе кое-что, что _на самом деле_ заставит тебя краснеть.

  
  
Прозвенел звонок, и Стив вышел из класса, стараясь особенно выразительно качать бёдрами, потому что знал, что Баки смотрел. Он делал всё возможное, чтобы никуда не врезаться, ведь это, несомненно, испортило бы его плавный уход.

Он, _безусловно_ , с нетерпением ждал, как будет проводить с Баки больше времени и наконец-то узнает, краснеет ли тот всем телом.

 

Пару недель спустя он обнаружил, что тот краснел.

**Author's Note:**

> [Diary.ru](http://batoutofhellcave.diary.ru) и [Tumblr](http://valeraevs.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
